


Letting Everything Fade

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-05
Updated: 2002-02-05
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: CJ and Josh spend a special day together on their anniversary.





	Letting Everything Fade

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Hey everybody! Here's the sequel to 'Diamonds and Pure Romance'. 

Disclaimer: TWW Characters belong to Mr. Aaron Sorkin and the actors that portray them. 

Archive: Anywhere. 

Rating: PG-13

~*~

"So, when do I get to meet this mystery man of yours?" C.J.'s friend Cally asked as they walked into Victoria's Secret. "Oh, what's the occasion?"

"Our anniversary," C.J. told her, going through the racks. "And I want to it to be special, seeing that we're still together."

Helping her friend, Cally held up a dress. "What about this?"

"No, something less revealing," she told her.

Jaw dropping, Cally shook her head. "You're something, you know that? You tell me it's your anniversary and that you want it to be special, but then when I show you a sexy piece of clothing, you say no, it's too revealing. What's up with that?"

"Unlike you, Cally dear, I like to leave things to the imagination," C.J. told her.

Mock pouting, Cally put back the dress. "I leave things to the imagination." Then with a wicked grin, she said, "No wonder the Press was always at your heels. I mean, talk about leaving things to the imagination. With some of the suits that you wear..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" C.J. asked, getting huffy. "Just to let you know, J..."

"Damn it! Why'd you catch yourself!" Cally cried. "What one minute, Claudia Jean, I think I may have figured it out. He's a mystery to me and his name starts with a J. Hmm."

Eyes wide, C.J.'s mouth opened and she tried to speak, but found that no words wanted to make their way out.

"Holy... I know who it is," Cally squealed. Then in a whisper, she leaned in close to her friend. "You're dating Josh Lyman."

~*~

Shuffling some papers around his desk, Josh looked at the clock that had been set next to his computer and sighed. Leaning in his chair, he tried to look into the office next to him with no avail.

Getting up, he walked to the doorway to see C.J. sitting in her chair, tapping her pencil and nodding as she made small noises into the telephone.

Seeing him, she smiled and waved him in.

"Listen, it's late and I have to go," C.J. told whoever she was talking to. "I will and you too." With a sigh, she set down the reciever and grinned up at him. "How can I help you?"

Going to the open door, he looked out and then back at her. "Ready to go?"

"Just let me finish up here and then I'll be ready." Standing, she started to put folders into the her briefcase. Picking up a coat that she had thrown over a chair, she nodded. "Now I'm ready."

~*~

Holding the door to her townhouse open so she could go in, Josh shut the it quickly and then grabbed C.J. around the waist. His hands going around her body, he brought his lips upon her's.

Groaning against his mouth, she looped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

Pulling away, she licked her lips and then smiled as Josh spoke, "Why can't we just tell everyone that we're together so that we can do this at work?"

"Aren't you the one that wants to keep our relationship a secret? Anyway, I think if we did this at work, we wouldn't get any work done," C.J. told him, setting down her briefcase and jacket. "But now we have a full weekend to ourselves."

"Unless of course some sort of crisis occurs," Josh called as she made her way to the kitchen.

Throwing a glare in his direction, she shook her head. "Don't even say it."

Walking into the kitchen after her, Josh sat on the counter and watched as she made dinner. "Need any help?"

"No," she told him, concentrating on reading the recipe at hand. "Though, you could get out the plates and things for me."

"Sure," Josh said, getting down and then paused in his tracks. This felt different. Looking at her back, he blinked. It was the first time that he had ever come into the kitchen with, the first time that they had done something like this together. "Here, right?"

Turning and seeing where he was pointing, C.J. nodded. "Yes, and the glasses are in the one on the right."

After he had set the table, Josh wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. Kissing her neck, he pulled back, his fingertips still lightly touching her waist. Turning her so she was staring at him, Josh breathed in and asked, "What do you want to do tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is tomorrow, Josh, we'll see when it comes," C.J. replied with a small laugh. Then seeing his expression, she searched his eyes. "Why?"

"I want to go out," he told her. "I mean really out. Shopping, going to a restaurant as a couple, not caring what happens."

Stunned, C.J. shook her head. "Have you thought this out?"

"Yes, yes I have. Long and hard. And, I want to...I want to everyone know that we're a couple."

Smiling grandly, C.J. kissed his lips and then said, "Good."

~*~

Rising early, Josh walked to the kitchen and began to make the morning coffee. Hearing C.J. enter, he turned and smiled, watching her run a hand through her hair. His smile became wider when he saw that she was wearing his shirt.

"So, that's where that one went to," he remarked.

Looking down at herself, C.J. blushed. "You left it here one night and, well, it smells like you."

Pulling her close to him, he whispered, "Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary," she echoed. "Where are we going today?"

"Places," he told her and then moved out of the embrace to grab the coffee cups.

Taking her's, C.J asked, "Like?"

"Can't you just wait?" Josh grinned, pouring her coffee.

"No."

"Well, learn to," he said, before taking a sip of his drink and walking out of the room.

~*~

The day was a perfect autumn one and the couple made their way through the crowds of tourists who were taking pictures left and right. No one had seemed to recognize them, upon which C.J. felt a weight lift off her shoulders.

Grasping her hand, Josh pulled her along and then stopped and stared out over a bridge.

"So, am I passing the test?" he mumbled into her ear.

"What test?" she asked, looking out over the horizen.

"Being romantic and all that."

Turning sideways, she leaned against the cool stone and shook her head. "You don't need to pass a test to be romantic. I love you for just the way you are." Kissing his cheek, she jumped when she heard a camera and turned abruptly. Seeing it was only a tourist that was taking a picture of her family, C.J. brought a hand to her chest.

"I thought we didn't care what was going to happen today," Josh queired.

"I know, but it's going to take a time to get used to, since I am new to this," she reminded him. Putting a hand around his waist, she started to walk. "Now, where to next?"

~*~

It felt like a long day by the time they entered C.J.'s house and sat on the couch.

"Now, what are we going to do about dinner?" she asked, propping her feet on his legs.

"You want to go out?" Josh asked, rubbing her leg. Seeing her shake her head, he shrugged. "Take out?"

"Oh, sounds good. The menu's are in that drawer over there." Pointing, C.J. smiled at him.

With an exaggerated groan, Josh stood up and let her legs fall to the floor. Open the drawer, he grabbed the Chinese one on top and took the cordless phone back to the couch.

"The same?" he asked, dialing the number.

Nodding, she laid on the couch, bringing an arm to drape over forehead and bit her lip softly.

As he finished the call, Josh smiled down at her. "About thirty minutes the guy said. Seems as though there having a busy night."

Nodding, C.J. just watched him as he got up again to put the phone and menu back. Walking back to the couch, Josh kneeled in front of her and took her hand to his mouth. Kissing her fingers, he didn't look in her eyes, concentrating hard on kissing her.

Eyes never leaving him, she swallowed hard, wondering what was going to happen next. With a pout, C.J. followed Josh with her gaze as he stood and walked out of the room.

Coming back, she saw that he had brought with him two wine glasses and a bottle of wine that they had bought on their walk. Sitting up, she slid to the floor and sat in front of the coffee table.

Pouring the wine, Josh clinked his glass with her's and watched her drink from the top of his glass.

"Good?" he wondered.

"Yes." Smiling, her head turned when the doorbell rang. "It hasn't been a half-an-hour already has it?"

"No," Josh drawed up as he went to get the door. Sure enough, there stood the delivery boy.

"One moment," he told the guy, going to get his wallet. Paying him and shutting the door, Josh made his way back to the table and smiled.

Taking the food from him, C.J. grinned. Putting the food into her mouth, she closed her eyes and licked her lips.

Watching this with amusement, he settled back with a ghost of a smile on his face.

~*~

Checking herself in the mirror one last time, C.J. walked to the living-room where she told Josh to wait for her. Seeing that he was flipping through the channels, she cleared his throat.

Startled, Josh jumped and dropped the remote control from his hands. Gaping as he turned to look at her, he fumbled with the remote control to turn off the T.V.

"Oh, C.J., what's...wow," Josh stumbled. Standing, he took a better look at her. A cream satin nightgown covered her body, a single slit riding up her right leg. Bare feet, an anklet adorned her left ankle and a bracelet on her right wrist. The neckline of the nightgown went down far enough and as he walked closer, Josh saw her fidget with the bracelet. "You look incredibly stunning."

"Thank you," C.J. whispered and blushed. Blowing out some air, she felt herself being lifted off the ground and let out a yelp. Laughing, she asked, "And where do you think you're taking me, mi amor?"

"To the bedroom and to get you out of this," Josh told her, a smile forming on his lips.

Entering the room, he placed her on the bed. Kissing her lips, Josh rubbed his hands up her sides. Looking into her eyes, he rasped, "Happy Anniversary Claudia Jean."

Capturing his lips with her's, she pulled him on top of her, letting everything fade.

~*~

I hope you all enjoyed. And happy weekend!!

Dani Beth

The End 

  

  


End file.
